Best Friends
by Lady of Hyrule
Summary: Four males, one female, best friends for life. .:Modern Day: Told in a series of drabbles.


Title: Best Friends  
>Fandom: Final Fantasy Versus XIII<br>Pairing: hinted Stella x Prompto  
>WarningsSpoilers: AU/Modern Day  
>Word Count: 791<br>Author Note/Disclaimer: Told in Noctis POV, I don't own Final Fantasy Versus XIII  
>Summary: Four males, one female, best friends for life.<p>

**Ignis **

Ignis was his first friend.

He was smart and brilliant even at the age of seven, but despite his brilliance he was often a loner, which probably had something to do with the fact their other classmates call him nerds or four eyes.

But in a sense he was a loner as well.

Much like himself.

The shy rich kid, who is probably one of the richest kids in the entire country thanks to his father business, and someday it would most likely be him running that company.

However, even now he isn't entirely sure how the two of them became friends, even though he supposes it has something to do with a history research project Mrs. Anima assigned to the two of them.

The two of them began to talk, as they walked to Ignis house, both of them realizing they have a few things in common. Like them expecting to take over their families business, although in Ignis's case it is him being a doctor instead of a CEO of a company.

With each new day they made progress on the project they slowly started to become friends, they pretty much hanged out with each other every day, and it wasn't at school it was usually at the park, or at each houses.

The day he was given that project, he found his first.

**Gladiolus**

Gladiolus was his second friend.

He was strong built, and despite his semi bully figure, he was a kind-hearted person. Even if he does receive numerous after school attentions for fighting, but with Gladiolus he is usually the one sticking up for a person (usually nerds or outcasts) or is the person being teased. Something along the lines because his name is a type of flower, so Agnis the school bully usually calls him Flower-boy, and that usually causes fists to fly.

However, he probably wouldn't have known that about him until Gladiolus mentioned something about it, one day while they were talking.

Ignis being the book nerd he is casually mentions the name "Gladiolus" is a type of sword as well that was used in the ancient days, when people still used swords to kill people instead of guns.

Gladiolus grinned at that remark.

He silently supposes that stronger built man never knew that until Ignis mentioned something about it. Heck even he didn't know Gladiolus was a type of sword as well.

Truthfully he is quite fascinated with that type of history.

But regardless, Gladiolus started to hang out with him and Ignis the next day.

**Prompto & Stella**

He meets his next two friends in high school.

Both of them strangely being from a neighboring country called Tenebrae, even though the two of them never previously which probably has something to do with the fact that Prompto arrived during his Freshman year, while Stella arrived during his Junior year.

Prompto is different from his other two best friends.

He is loud and usually hyper, and it usually causes Ignis to roll his eyes at the loud mouth tactics or cause Gladiolus to give him a head lock. But he did bring laughter to their small man group.

He is also a BIG flirt, flirting with any girl that is single and at least has a decent body and attitude. Truthfully it seems like he has a different girl every other month. Even though Prompto always claims he is looking for the "one," the one he probably wants to spend the rest of his life with.

He is also the one who introduced to Stella to them, when she transferred her during his junior year. Even though, the three of them teased Prompto constantly he just wants to date her, and ironically enough Stella turned his offer of being a boyfriend and girlfriend down, the second day of school.

From what he could tell of Stella's personality and her interactions with Prompto the following days after the rejection. Prompto didn't seem to mind to much that he had been rejected, and Stella treated him the same as she did with him, Gladiolus, and Ignis.

As for the four of them (himself, Ignis, Gladiolus, and Prompto) they pretty much treated her as one of them, the only minor difference being they were probably more protective over her, with her being a girl, and an attractive girl, but at the same time a girl who isn't necessary interested in dating.

Even though he hasn't figured her out completely he supposes it has something to do with the fact that she is still settling in, and dating would probably complicate things.

But after spending several months/years with them, he can tell these are the people he wants to spend his future his future with.

-the End


End file.
